


Asphyxiate

by SuddenlySullen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Peter is older, Under-negotiated Kink, idk how old he has his own apartment, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Just our boys letting off some steam after an especially hard fight.Written For: Kinktober Day 1 - Prompt: Breathplay





	Asphyxiate

As the last of the alien invaders were being dispatched, Peter landed in the group of the Avengers, chest heaving with exertion.

"We did it," Peter grinned at the Avengers, with the addition of Loki, hoping the eyes of the mask were expressive enough that they would get the idea. Like him, Loki wasn't really an Avenger, but he helped kill some aliens in New York, so that made him pretty okay in Peter's book. 

“Good work, kid.” Captain America saluted him with two fingers.

"Rudolph and Anansi," Tony pointed between Peter and Loki. "Get out of here before the suits show up. We didn't see you. You weren't here. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Stark!" Peter nodded.

Loki scoffed, but turned to leave anyway.

Peter had to jog to catch up with him. "Hey," he huffed out. "I was thinking maybe you might be hungry? I know I'm starving after a fight like that and I have this one friend that I like to get tacos with after a fight sometimes but he's not allowed around Mr. Stark if we can help it, but I was thinking maybe you wanna get some food?"

Loki raised an eyebrow while Peter was babbling. When Peter finished, Loki smirked and nodded. "Might be wise for you to change out of your onesie first." 

"Oh." Peter looked down at himself. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. We usually eat in costume, but me and you don't exist today. Good idea, man. You wanna come back to my apartment with me and just hang out for a minute?"

"Do you often invite relative strangers into your home, little spider?" 

"Well, I- No, I just- I thought-" Peter stumbled over his words. "Mr. Stark and Thor said you're okay."

"They said that?"

"Well kind of."

"Kind of?"

"They said you aren't exactly evil. Hey look at that, we're here!" Peter punched in the door code to the apartment building and held it for Loki to walk through. "Too late now." 

"It would seem so." Loki shook his head. 

Peter stepped into his own apartment, a small studio with just enough room for his bed and television in one room and a kitchenette on the other side of a divider. 

"Home sweet hovel," Peter gestured to the room. He tugged his mask off in one quick yank, tossing it onto his bed. "Hey can you get the zipper on the back of this? I can do it, but it's easier with help." 

"Ah. Yes. I can." One of Loki's hands rested on Peter's shoulder while the other felt up his spine for the zipper. 

The grinding sound of it made the hair on the back of Peter's neck stand up. Once he had kicked the suit off, he leaned forward against the counter, still buzzing with the adrenaline of the fight even though the pain was catching up with him. He didn't miss the way that Loki's eyes traveled down his body.

"Hey," Peter looked over his shoulder. "Can you make sure none of these are too bad? I heal fast, but I took a few good ones." If he were being honest, he could have looked for himself, but he liked the way that Loki was looking at him. 

Loki's hands were cold on his skin as he looked over Peter's injuries. He touched Peter’s skin gently, especially where there were obvious injuries. It made Peter shiver, almost wanting Loki to press his fingers down into the bruises so that he could  _ feel  _ him. When he tried to move one of his hands, he found them stuck to the counter. 

"We may have a problem," Peter let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm not sure I see a problem," Loki's voice seemed lower than normal. 

"My hands are kind of stuck. It happens sometimes when I'm… usually when I'm scared or something." He felt the blush rise in his face. 

"I suppose we'll need to find some way to entertain ourselves here." Loki crowded in close to Peter's back. 

Peter swallowed. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

He leaned back against Loki’s chest, letting his head tip back so that he could mouth at the side of Loki’s neck, half expecting Loki to pull away or scold him. When he didn’t, Peter took the encouragement to nip and suck tiny red spots onto the side of Loki’s neck. His hands might be stuck, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying to touch Loki with every bit of himself that he could. One of Loki’s cold hands dragged up his chest. He shivered into the touch, unsure if he could ever get used to the coolness of Loki’s skin - unsure if he really wanted to get used to it, very sure that he wanted to feel it more.

Loki’s hand moved further up still, until it wrapped around Peter’s throat, a gentle pressure that wasn’t enough to hinder his breathing, but left him whimpering for more. He rolled his hips against Loki’s other hand where it was holding onto his hip almost bruisingly tight. The hand on his throat tightened, meant as a warning, but Peter couldn’t help but lean into the touch. His head swam with the warmth of losing his ability to breathe. 

When Loki’s grip loosened once more, he whined at the loss before realizing that Loki had been stroking over his cock and he wasn’t sure for how long. He gasped, open-mouthed against Loki’s neck before mouthing at him, desperate and uncoordinated. The grip on his neck tightened again, forcing him to relax against Loki’s chest. The hand on his cock quickened, twisting slightly over his head. He felt the moan try to work out of his throat, but it was caught in Loki’s grip.

“I’m not going to let go,” Loki whispered in his ear. “Not until you come for me. Do you think you’ll get to? Or will you go limp first and be left stuck here, helpless and desperate for it?”

Tears bubbled out of Peter’s eyes. He wanted to beg Loki for anything but that. He didn’t think he could handle waking up without release. He imagined himself lying limp on the floor, hands still stuck to their place on the counter. His vision was starting to fade in and out. He could feel himself getting close. He thought about waking up with his cock hard and leaking between his thighs, all alone. He wondered if his hips might be able to reach the floor so that he could at least rut against the hard wood for some relief. 

He came hard, but silently as he imagined himself desperately humping the floor. The pressure on his throat was gone even before the last spurts had left him, letting him sob freely into the side of Loki’s neck. His hands finally decided to release themselves from the countertop, which let him collapse into Loki’s arms. Loki guided Peter to the floor, holding his shaking body on his lap.

“Shhh, that’s it. You did so good,” Loki purred. “You were perfect, my little spiderling. Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you. It was only teasing. I could never deny myself the pleasure of seeing you come for me. Selfish god that I am. Shhh…”

A cup of water was brought to his lips and Peter drank it down in one long series of gulps. He didn’t bother to even try and hold it himself. His muscles felt heavy and there was a dull ache in his throat. When he tried to speak, Loki hushed him, running slender fingers through his sweaty hair to push it away from his face. He wondered if he might have bruises in the morning. The thought excited him. He curled up further into Loki’s lap, knowing they would need to move eventually, but having no desire to do so.

When he could speak again, he mumbled into Loki's chest: "I think this was even better than tacos."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1! My plan is to write this pairing for all of my prompts, so expect to see some more kinky SpiderFrost this month. <3 hmu on Twitter @SuddenlySullen if you want a copy of my prompt list


End file.
